


Cook ou Katana?

by JotunVali



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vinsmoke Family - Freeform, nami & usopp are justice, never touch marimo's katana, sanji is emotional, tragic backstory, usopp likes sanji, zoro is stubborn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Zoro et Sanji font les idiots comme d'habitude. C'est du moins ce que le cuistot pensait jusqu'à ce que le marimo ait décidé purement et simplement de ne plus lui parler ou même de s'approcher de lui. Mais c'est de la faute du blond après tout. Il avait osé s'en prendre au bien le plus précieux de Zoro: Wado Ichimonji. ZORO/SANJI et un brin de SANJI/USOPP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/  
> https://www.gofundme.com/save-the-internet-info

Ce gros boulet de  _marimo_  roupillait encore en plein milieu du passage. Et bien sûr, fallait que ses foutus  _katana_  l'accompagnent. A croire que ça ne le dérangeait pas de déranger les autres.  _A quoi ils peuvent bien lui servir si ce con dort ? C'est ses doudous, c'est ça ? Au lieu de prendre une peluche comme tout le monde, monsieur préfère les épées._

Agacé par le bretteur narcoleptique, Sanji s'en grilla une avant d'aller s'accouder sur la rambarde, près de la plante ensommeillée. N'empêche, ce serait marrant –et totalement impossible- de le voir avec un nounours.  _Un marimo en peluche peut-être ?_  Cette idée fit pouffer de rire le  _cook_  blond.

"Mmh…San…ji…" entendit-il alors.

 _Que-quoi ?_  Non, il avait sûrement rêvé. A moins que… c'était cette tête de nœud qui rêvait ? Les joues en feu, le  _cook_  essaya de tendre l'oreille.

"Sanji… Sanji…mon… _love-cook_ …je—"

Tout à coup, il vit une chose d'une horreur indescriptible qui déforma un instant ses yeux. A sa gauche, une énorme –gigantesque!- araignée avec des milliers de pattes velues ! Sanji hurla à pleins poumons d'une voix stridente (ce qui réveilla un Zoro un peu frustré de ne pas terminer son rêve) puis, dans sa tentative d'échapper au répugnant monstre mis le pied sur Wado Ichimonji, trébucha dessus et tomba à la renverse.

"Ow ! Bordel,  _kuso-marimo_ , tu peux pas foutre tes affaires ailleurs ?" s'énerva-t-il avant de voir Zoro se précipiter sur son  _katana_  blanc –et non vers lui, à sa grande déception- pour vérifier que celui-ci n'avait rien de cassé. Puis le bretteur tourna la tête et envoya un regard assassin au  _cook_  qui frémit de terreur. Il était sûr qu'il allait le découper vivant et le jeter à la mer ensuite.

"C'est bientôt fini ce boucan ? Y'en a qui ont des cartes à dessiner ici !" s'écria Nami qui était sortie en catastrophe de son bureau après avoir entendu les cris dignes d'une scène de meurtre de Sanji.

Sanji n'entendit même pas la navigatrice en colère. Sans doute parce qu'elle était beaucoup moins en colère qu'un certain bretteur qui le fusillait toujours du regard. Celui-ci finit par répondre sans quitter le blond des yeux:

"T'inquiètes Nami. Ça n'arrivera plus. Ça n'arrivera plus  _ **jamais."**_  Dit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

Sanji sentit alors comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste, comme ça, si brutalement ? Pourquoi voulait-il courir après Zoro qui s'éloignait le dos tourné ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement l'impression de peser une tonne ? Cette putain d'araignée, sans doute. Elle avait filé d'ailleurs. Zoro aussi.  _Bon débarras._

***

Nami se demandait si Sanji-kun avait buggé. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était prostré par terre, sans bouger d'un poil. Il était blessé ?

"Sanji-kun, tout va bien ?" appela-t-elle.

Le  _cook_  revint à la réalité. Au diable la tête de pelouse, sa douce Nami-san le demandait. Il se releva instantanément et frétilla de bonheur vers elle. "Je vais toujours bien quand tu es là, Nami-swan !"

"C'était juste une question ! M'approche pas !" s'emporta-t-elle en collant une bonne claque au cuistot qui alla s'effondrer dans la plus grande béatitude deux mètres plus loin. Sanji vit alors le  _kuso_   _marimo_ sortir de la cuisine une bouteille de  _sake_  à la main.

_Le fils de …! Il doute vraiment de rien, ce con !_

Il se remit bien vite à l'endroit et fonça vers Zoro, une grosse veine barrant son front. "Oi, tête de  _wakame_  ! Tu peux m'dire ce que tu fous "?

Le bretteur ne répondit rien, bouscula Sanji et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

"Eh j'te parle, enfoiré ! Remet ça où tu l'as trouvé !"

Toujours pas de réponse ou même de provocation. Bizarre. Le cuistot envoya alors son pied sur la touffe verte. Une grosse bosse y poussa mais cela ne parut pas troubler le bretteur le moins du monde. "Oi !" interpela à nouveau Sanji, sans plus de résultats.

_Il est devenu sourd, ma parole ! En plus d'être con et alcoolique, il a décroché le combo gagnant !_

Le blond n'insista pas et alla préparer le dîner. Sa précieuse cuisine lui fera oublier le  _marimo_ et le fait qu'il manquait une bouteille de plus.

***

Le soir venu, tout le monde était à table à savourer sa cuisine digne des dieux. Tout le monde, sauf la tête d'algue.

_Mattaku, il boude encore ? J'vais encore devoir lui monter sa part. Pauvre tache ! Il me prend pour son room-service ou quoi ?_

Sanji sortit, l'assiette du trésor national dans la main. Après avoir soupiré, il se décida à monter à la vigie jusqu'à la trappe qui faisait office d'entrée. Il frappa. "Oi, ta pitance,  _marimo_." Toujours pas de réponse. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le blond entra et vit la grâce incarnée affalée par terre à ronfler près de ses katana.  _C'est vraiment ses doudous._  Se dit Sanji avant de poser l'assiette. Il s'apprêta à redescendre quand il entendit le bretteur marmonner.

"Mmh…San..ji…"

L'intéressé se retourna.

"Sanji…" roucoula le  _marimo_  endormi d'une voix mielleuse en serrant amoureusement ses katana contre lui.

Le visage du cook s'enflamma. Il brûlait d'entendre la suite. Mais le reste n'était qu'une suite confuse de syllabes et de sons inintelligibles. Il prit alors les devants.

"Que…que penses-tu de Sanji, Zoro-kun ?" se risqua-t-il à demander.

"Sexy…mignon…trop beau…"

De la vapeur s'échappa de tous les pores du visage rouge vif du cook.

"Cook…incroyable…intelligent…adorable…je l'-" continua Zoro, la bave aux lèvres tandis que les yeux de Sanji commencèrent à se brouiller. Quand le bûcheron maniéré émergea soudain, le blond s'empressa de les essuyer. Puis il fixa le  _marimo_ , attendant une parole quelconque. Mais rien. Cet abruti lui lança un regard à glacer le sang et lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos froidement avant de faire semblant de se rendormir.

Sanji ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se sentit encore fois profondément blessé par l'attitude délibérément effacée du bretteur à son égard. Cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de le cogner ou de le provoquer, tout en retenant ses larmes il se dépêcha de redescendre.

Il profita que la cuisine soit vide pour libérer ses pleurs. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il pleurait. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils pour un couillon qui boude ? Pourquoi aurait-il largement préféré des insultes que ce regard haineux ? Pourquoi son cœur était comme transpercé dès qu'il y repensait ?

Il se sentait tellement con... Il se pavane dès qu'il en a l'occasion, répétant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est "en avance de 100 ans" sur tout le monde en matière de cuisine et de baston et il n'est même foutu de garder la tête froide quand le  _marimo_  prononce son prénom ou lui lance des éclairs par les yeux.

Une fois au lit, ses larmes ne le laissèrent toujours pas tranquille. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

***

Quel effroi sur son visage quand Luffy découvrit avec son équipage que la cuisine et surtout la table étaient entièrement VIDES !

"AH! Sanji ! C'est horrible ! Le p'tit-déj' a disparu !" hurla-t-il épouvanté sans avoir remarqué que le  _cook_  n'était pas avec eux. "Sanji ?" Il se retourna. "Où est Sanji ?"

Les autres regardèrent derrière eux. Pas de trace du cuistot qui est pourtant toujours le premier levé. Même la vaisselle sale de la veille traînait encore dans l'évier. Sans plus attendre, Luffy se jeta dessus et commença à lécher et mâchouiller ce qui restait dans les assiettes, les casseroles et les couverts. Avec Sanji comme cuisinier, même la moindre miette était délicieuse. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter plus car une navigatrice sur les nerfs l'en tira bien vite par l'oreille.

"Oi! Arrête, idiot! C'est dégoûtant!"

"C'est pas dégoûtant ! C'est Sanji qui l'a préparé !" rétorqua le capitaine affamé.

Nami lâcha l'oreille de Luffy. Cette andouille avait un peu raison. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Sanji n'était pas là et encore moins pourquoi il ne s'était même pas levé. Puis l'évidence se montra devant son nez.

"C'est ta faute Luffy! Tu boulottes tellement que Sanji-kun n'a plus le courage de se lever pour te faire ta tonne de bouffe matinale !"

"Eeh ?" s'exclama l'accusé, outré. "N'importe quoi ! Sanji ADORE cuisinier ! Même pour une pièce montée de la taille du Sunny, il se lèverait aux aurores! J'ai pas raison ?" demanda-t-il à son auditoire, et accessoirement panel de jurés, qui hocha de la tête à l'unisson. "Moi je dis que c'est  _ **TA**_  faute, Nami !"

"Quoi ?  _ **MA**_  faute ?"

"Parfaitement ! Il a tellement peur de toi qu'il ose même plus se lever !" affirma-t-il, les mains toujours agrippées à l'évier.

"Non mais tu t'fiches de moi !" s'écria Nami, très en colère, avant de commencer à étrangler Luffy.

"Oi oi, du calme." Tenta Usopp sans succès. Il savait bien que ni Nami ni Luffy ne lâcherait prise facilement, tant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

"Peut-être que Sanji est malade." Essaya Chopper.

Les chiffonnières se calmèrent aussitôt sans se lâcher pour autant.

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sanji n'est jamais malade." Répliqua Luffy.

"Peut-être a-t-il un cancer ?" proposa Robin avec un sourire figé.

"Ah ! Dis pas des choses pareilles en souriant !" reprocha Usopp.

"Oui, c'est grave un cancer !" ajouta le renne

"Je plaisantais." Répondit la brune ténébreuse avec le même sourire.

"C'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie !" s'écria Chopper.

Zoro restait de marbre devant le vaudeville qui se déroulait devant lui. Le fait que le  _cook_  était peut-être malade semblait lui passer au-dessus de la tête.

"Et si on demandait directement à Sanji-san ?" dit la voix de la sagesse, Brook.

Nami lâcha subitement le capitaine. "Oui, à l'évidence. Mais ce n'est pas la peine que tout le monde aille le voir. Moi et Chopper, on prépare le repas -pousse-toi Luffy-, Franky, va tenir la barre, et toi Usopp, tu vas voir Sanji. Les autres, vous pouvez attendre ici."

"Eh ! Donne pas d'ordres à ma place !"

"Ta gueule et va à table comme tout le monde."

"Euh.., pardon Nami mais pourquoi moi ?" demanda Usopp.

La navigatrice se rapprocha de lui.

"Ecoute, je crois savoir la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne se lève pas." Avoua-t-elle en indiquant furtivement une tête de pelouse qui sortait de la pièce en maugréant. "Cet idiot a un comportement bizarre depuis sa dispute avec l'autre idiot hier."

"Sois plus claire s'il te plaît."

"Je sais que ça paraît stupide mais…je crois qu'il fait la tête à Sanji-kun."

Usopp pouffa de rire. Même le plus gigantesque de ses mensonges ne sonnait pas aussi stupide que ça. Et pourtant il s'y connaissait. Mais Nami n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

"Oh, tu es sérieuse ?"

"A ton avis ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux-là hier mais ça m'a l'air suffisamment grave pour que Sanji-kun oublie de faire à manger, même à moi ou Robin."

 _Elle marque un point, là._  Se dit Usopp. "Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi moi ?"

"Simple: Sanji ne va certainement pas vouloir parler de ce problème à Chopper, encore moins à moi ou à Robin, Brook n'est pas un fin psychologue et Luffy, eh bien… il a sa " _psychologie_ " bien à lui."

"Et Franky alors ? On dirait pas mais il en connaît un rayon sur Zoro et Sanji."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Nami qui regretta aussitôt cette question.

"Eh…eh bien, ça lui arrive de discuter avec Robin et de ses " _séances_   _d'espionnage_ " comme elle dit…" commença Usopp qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir répondu.

"D'espionnage ? Ah ! Non ! N'en dis pas plus !" s'écria Nami, l'air effrayé.

"J'en avais pas l'intention ! Hm ! Et donc il me raconte de temps en temps ce qu'elle voit et…" continua le roi des snipers de plus en plus embarrassé. "Voilà quoi. Il en sait plus que ce qu'il dit."

"Oh, peu importe ! Il est occupé pour l'instant. C'est toi qui y vas, un point c'est tout."

***

A reculons Usopp retourna vers la pièce qu'il avait quitté il y a peine quelques minutes. Il croisa le bretteur sur son chemin. Il se retint de lui demander de confirmer ce que Nami lui avait dit. Au mieux il n'aurait pas de réponse, au pire il y perdrait une dent ou un œil. Zoro lui parla le premier.

"Oi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai des restes d'hier soir." Dit-il en lui tendant une assiette d'onigiris intacts.

 _C'est pas ce que j'appelle des "restes"._  Se dit le menteur professionnel avant de regarder le bretteur d'un air dubitatif.

"Mange ou donne les à Nami ou Luffy. Moi j'ai pas faim." Déclara son vis-à-vis avant de retourner à ses occupations.

C'était sûr. Quelque chose de sérieux s'était produit entre Tic et Tac. Contrairement à ce qu'il répète, Zoro termine  **toujours**  son assiette qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. En particulier quand son cuistot préféré a préparé ce qu'il y a dedans. Après avoir dégusté les "restes" des boulettes de riz, Usopp frappa à la porte de la chambre.

"Oi, Sanji ?" Pas de réponse. "T'es réveillé ? Je peux entrer ?" Toujours rien. Il ouvrit la porte en espérant ne pas trouver une scène de crime. Si Nami disait vrai, peut-être que Zoro avait cette fois commis le pire !  _Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Reprend-toi, bon sang !_

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Le sniper était pourtant sûr d'avoir ouvert les rideaux tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un les avaient refermés ? Sanji ? Usopp avança à tâtons jusqu'au lit du cuistot –que ce dernier partageait parfois avec Zoro quand leurs horaires coïncidaient, ce qui arrive rarement. *

 _J'ai encore du mal à y croire maintenant._  Se dit l'artificier qui les avaient pourtant vus de ses yeux à la vue perçante.

"Sanji ?"

Le blond était apparemment encore en train de dormir. Ce n'était qu'une supposition puisqu'il était de dos.

"Sanji, tu vas bien ? Nami a trouvé la cuisine dans le même état qu'hier soir. Elle se pose des questions." Essaya Usopp.

_Hier soir…_

La couverture parut bouger.  _Non, elle **A**  bougé ! Rien n'échappe au captain Usopp !_ Sanji était donc bien réveillé. Usopp s'assit sur le lit d'en face.

"Ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?"

_Malade ? Non, pire que ça…_

"Ouais…c'est ça…" marmonna le cuistot emmitouflé dans sa couverture sur un ton extrêmement peu convaincant.

"Euh…Nami pense que c'est autre chose…" balbutia le coiffeur en titre du Sunny, croyant que l'argument Nami l'aiderait à en savoir plus. Puis il entendit un triste et long soupir.

"Dit à Nami-san…que…je suis désolé… et content qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais… je ne cuisinerais rien aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi ? C'est ça qu'elle aimerait savoir…ce que  _ **moi**_  j'aimerais savoir." Avoua Usopp.

"Laisse tomber… c'est pas important…"

"Mais ça l'est assez pour te clouer au lit." Répliqua-t-il aussitôt avant d'entendre un autre soupir agacé.

"Laisse-moi. Je ne me lève pas aujourd'hui, point." S'entêta Sanji.

"Je ne te demande pas de te lever, je veux juste savoir si Nami a vu juste et si tu boudes à cause de Zoro."

 _Merde_. Ce prénom était la dernière chose que le cuistot voulait entendre. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

_Oh. C'est bien à cause de Zoro. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?_

"Cet idiot te fait la tête, hein ? Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave…"  _Bon sang, je n'ai jamais si mal menti de ma vie ! Même moi je n'y crois pas une seconde._  Usopp repensa alors à la tête de salade qui lui avait donné son casse-croûte de la veille.

 

_Il ne lui fait pas la tête, il l'ignore carrément ! Au point de ne plus manger ! Mais qu'il est con !_ Quelque chose lui disait cependant que Zoro ne refuserait pas la cuisine de la chatte voleuse lorsqu'elle aurait terminé de préparer le petit déjeuner avec Chopper.

"Pas grave ?  **PAS GRAVE**  ?" hurla subitement Sanji en se retournant. Usopp vit qu'il pleurait. "Cet enfoiré a décidé que je n'existais plus pour lui alors qu'il me baise dans ses rêves !" aboya-t-il.

Le sniper était sidéré. Sanji était souvent en colère –bien plus souvent que la navigatrice cleptomane- mais jamais ce n'était grave à ce point. Pas au point de vous retourner les boyaux, vider votre cerveau de toute pensée et vous pétrifier le cœur. Usopp restait figé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou inventer.

***

Le menteur de vocation était aussi immobile qu'une statue bien que bouillonnant de rage à l'intérieur. Comment ce crétin de bretteur végétal pouvait être si injuste, si cruel à cause d'une bête dispute ? Il savait la tête d'algue butée mais pas à ce point-là ! Il irait demander plus de détails à ce dernier et s'il ne veut pas lui répondre, eh bien…

_Eh bien le grand Usopp l'y forcera !_

Ça sonnait complètement impossible et ça le sera probablement mais en voyant Sanji dans un état si misérable, il n'avait qu'une envie à présent: aller secouer les puces du champion de la sociabilité.

L'ahuri d'en face ne disait plus rien et ne bougeait même plus. Le  _cook_  avait eu une lueur d'espoir lorsqu'Usopp avait commencé à lui parler mais personne apparemment, pas même le maître du mensonge, ne pouvait arranger la situation. Qui le pouvait de toute façon ? Sanji perdit patience.

"Tch ! J'vois pas pourquoi j'te raconte tout ça. Ça n'sert à rien." Se résigna-t-il en baissant la tête. "Faut croire… que l'amour…ce n'est pas pour moi." Murmura-t-il.

_La récolte des algues sera en avance cette année !_

Révolté, Usopp se leva et prit le  _cook_  déprimé dans ses bras. A la grande surprise de celui-ci.

"Je vais l'ramener à la raison ton  _marimo_. Je te le promets." Dit-il sur un ton très solennel.

Le blond ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du sniper habituellement moins… "cavalier". Sanji se laissa pourtant aller sur son épaule. Il trouva d'ailleurs ses cheveux bouclés très doux.

"Pourquoi… j'aime un connard pareil, Usopp ?" sanglota Sanji.

"T'inquiètes. Et laisse faire le captain." Déclara Usopp avant de laisser le cuistot se remettre de ses émotions et de rejoindre la porte.

Lorsqu'il eût refermé celle-ci, il inspira un grand coup et partit en quête d'une tête de gazon probablement en train de roupiller quelque part.

De son côté, Sanji en voulait en réalité autant à lui-même qu'à Zoro. Il savait bien –enfin il croyait savoir- pourquoi son  _marimo_  lui faisait la gueule. Piétiner ce qu'il a de plus précieux, Wado Ichimonji, à cause d'une phobie débile ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée du siècle. Alors pourquoi en voulait-il quand même au bretteur noctambule ? Etait-il jaloux ? Jaloux que Zoro ait davantage d'affection pour ses  _katana_  que pour son sourcil-en-vrille ?

 _Jaloux d'une épée ? T'es vraiment pitoyable, Sanji._  Le cuistot se laisser tomber sur son lit et recommença à broyer du noir.

Après moultes recherches, le transformiste occasionnel tomba enfin sur la plante assoupie qui ronflait près du mât et, bien évidemment, de ses précieux katana.

 _Mattaku, il est parano en plus d'être susceptible._  Se dit le sniper étonnement remonté contre le  _marimo_. Sérieux, il était là à roupiller pépère, une grosse bulle lui sortant du nez pendant que celui qu'il avait promptement envoyé chier, certainement pour une connerie sans nom, se morfondait dans son lit au point de ne même plus vouloir faire ce qu'il aime. Cet abruti de tête d'algue avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ce comportement digne d'un odieux connard.

"Oi, réveille-toi Zoro !" l'invectiva-t-il sans résultat. "Oi !" s'énerva-t-il en crevant la bulle nasale.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà l'heure du dîner ?"

_Le… Le salaud !_

"Non, c'est pas l'heure du dîner. Et y'en aura plus de toute façon." Répondit Usopp qui se contenait pour ne pas en mettre une à cette tête de con. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi en colère.

"Te fiche pas d'moi s'il te plaît." Lui dit le bretteur qui venait d'émerger.

Bon, au moins il aura essayé. L'éleveur de plantes carnivores saisit Zoro par le col et le plaqua brutalement contre le mât.

" _ **TOI**_ , te fiches pas d'moi salopard !" s'emporta-t-il. Cette réaction l'étonna autant lui que le  _marimo_  qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

"Oi, ça va pas ?"

"Moi ça va. Pas comme un certain  _cook_." Insinua le tireur d'élite en insistant sur ce dernier mot. Zoro marqua une pause avant de répliquer sur un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique:

" _Cook_  ? C'est quoi ça ? Ça se mange ?"

***

Le poing d'Usopp frappa sèchement la face du  _marimo_ à tête dure.

"C'est celui qui te fait ta bouffe le jour et la nuit, sale raclure de merde ! T'as même pas touché à ce qu'il t'a apporté hier soir !" hurla-t-il.

"En quoi ça te regarde, abruti ?" répliqua le bretteur agacé qu'on le dérange pendant sa sieste.

"Y'a que ce même  _cook_  est en ce moment cloué au lit à cause du melon en béton armé qui te sert de tête ! Il s'est même pas levé ce matin !"

 _J'suis au courant, Captain Obvious._ Pensa la plante de mauvais poil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ça me foute ? C'est pas le seul à savoir cuisiner, que je sache ! Toute façon, j'préfère bouffer n'importe quoi d'autre que sa tambouille immonde."

"Arrête tes conneries une minute !" s'impatienta Usopp qui serrait toujours le col de Zoro dans ses poings. "Même si ça t'arrache la glotte de l'admettre, t'es le premier à penser que Sanji est le cuistot parfait !"

Le samurai à la langue pendue devint aussitôt muet comme une carpe. Et rouge comme une tomate mûre.

"J'ai raison, pas vrai ?" affirma son vis-à-vis.

Silence radio sur Marimo FM.

 _Comme on dit, qui ne dit mot consent._  Pensa le sniper qui savait repérer autre chose que des cibles ou des navires ennemis. "Alors…," reprit-il, "alors pourquoi tu l'ignores au point de donner ce qu'il t'a préparé ? D'habitude t'es le premier à te jeter comme un affamé sur la "tambouille" de Sanji, comme tu dis !"

"J'ai pas faim tout le temps figure-toi !" s'exclama Zoro avant que son estomac ne vienne immédiatement le contredire.

"Tch! Mais bien sûr. Si ça peut t'rassurer, c'est Nami et Chopper qui cuisinent maintenant. Ton  _kuso_   _cook_  n'est plus vraiment en état de le faire." Insinua le menteur au long nez, presque convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

A moins que l'abruti chlorophyllien n'aille s'excuser, Sanji n'était pas près de quitter son lit ou même de sourire. Et, malgré toutes les torgnoles qu'il avait reçues du cuistot depuis son arrivée, cette idée rendait Usopp malade. Si cette tête d'algue se borne à faire la tronche, le grand Usopp fera de sa vie un enfer ! Avec les moyens du bord, certes, mais un enfer quand même. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il avait plus d'un atout que le bretteur n'avait pas. La compassion par exemple.

_Quoique ce concept est sûrement un inconvénient pour Mister Bushido._

Le captain aspirant crut voir toutefois une extrêmement infime pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard vitreux de la virilité incarnée. Y avait-il donc un espoir ? Usopp se rappela alors une nouvelle fois cette scène à la fois choquante et attendrissante.

***

4h du matin. Un Zoro sauvage et couvert de sueur entre dans la chambre sans réveiller personne à part l'acteur amateur qui, disons-le, avait le nez fin.  _Non mais sérieux, quitte à ne pas se laver, qu'il reste dans sa vigie au moins !_  C'est alors qu'il vit l'impensable: l'homme des bois exhalant de phéromones vint se coucher près du cuistot endormi qui, lui, semblait être habitué à cette horrible odeur de renfermé.

_Une minute…ça veut dire que c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? Mais… comment-qui-que-quoi…! Attend…mais y'a que 6 lits ici ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, on est 7 mecs (Nami et Robin ont bien de la chance, tiens) ! Ça veut dire que…non c'est impossible ! Ben si, triple couillon, c'est juste sous tes yeux !_

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Zoro et Sanji avaient des horaires totalement opposés. Alors que Sanji se levait très tôt, Zoro ne se couchait jamais avant 4h. Ouf, ça voulait dire que le partage de la couche n'était pas si fréquent finalement. Dans cette pièce tout du moins. Usopp se donna des claques.

_Non ! N'y pense même pas ! Efface tout d'suite ces images répugnantes de ton cerveau ! Tout d'suite ! Je te l'ordonne !_

***

Le tireur d'élite tenta tant bien que mal de dormir, en vain. Le parfum Marimo n°5 et les images sujettes à la censure qui se déroulaient potentiellement dans son dos (sans mauvais jeu de mot!) l'empêchaient de garder ses yeux fermés plus de 5 secondes. Il voulait tellement croire que ce n'était que son imagination perverse et qu'il ne se passait rien de particulier dans cette chambre –à part Tic et Tac tendrement enlacés sous les couvertures.

 _Bon ok, rien que ça, c'est déjà TRES particulier._  Se dit la commère qui décidément aimait beaucoup se parler à lui-même. Une mauvaise habitude. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il pouvait parler à quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

_Ok, tu vas te retourner en brave guerrier bourré de testostérone que tu es et s'il se passe ce que tu crois…ben…tu te fourres la tête sous ton oreiller pour commencer…et…t'en parles à Nami. Oui. Elle saura quoi faire._

Usopp se retourna tout en gardant les yeux bien fermés. Puis les ouvrit.

_Ouf! Fausse alerte._

Pas de film pornographique à signaler au CNC (Comité de la Navigatrice Cleptomane). Juste une touffe verte et une mèche blonde enfouies dans le même oreiller, un nez frottant doucement un autre et un  _cook_  dans les bras possessifs d'un bretteur qui pouvait montrer des signes d'affection finalement.

Le voyeur malgré lui fut un instant choqué, désorienté (comme quoi, ça n'arrivait pas qu'à la montagne de muscles qui prenait le sourcil-en-vrille pour son nounours), interloqué, confus, et tous les autres synonymes possibles… cependant, plus il observait les deux tourtereaux –ou rapaces, c'est selon leur humeur-, plus il les trouvait étonnamment mignons.

D'une part, pour la raison évidente qu'ils passent leur temps à se chamailler et à s'inventer des insultes entre eux et, d'autre part, parce que le sniper craquait un peu pour le joli cuistot. Dès leur rencontre pas vraiment cordiale au Baratié et puis de plus en plus, en particulier après leur excursion à Skypiea et le bordel de Water Seven. Oui, ça doit être après cette histoire que le sniper s'était rendu compte de son "inclination" pour le blond.

***

C'était cette même inclination qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds et donner un pain au bretteur qui niait avoir les crocs ou s'inquiéter pour sa peluche humaine. Que fallait-il faire pour que ce stéréotype de l'homme aux grosses couilles se décide à montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once d'humanité ? C'était pourtant pas insurmontable, même pour le grand et terrible Roronoa Zoro.

Usopp savait que le "démon d'East Blue" était un être humain normal (enfin, autant que possible) et pourtant, autant qu'il se souvenait, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il n'affiche aucune émotion, aucun sentiment –à part la colère ou le dédain de temps en temps ?

"Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?" demanda-t-il à Zoro.

"Becqueter, j'suppose." Lâcha Zoro en se levant.

"Si c'était Sanji en cuisine, tu serais resté ronfler ici, pas vrai ?" dit Usopp prêt à en remettre une à cette tête de pioche.

Tête qui resta silencieuse à cette question. Encore une fois, son silence en disait plus que des vraies paroles.

" Si c'était Sanji…t'aurais arrêté de manger et fini par crever de faim comme un con…"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Bon dieu, c'est si important pour toi d'avoir le dernier mot ? Tu supportes tellement pas les critiques que tu préfères crever de faim et foutre tes  _nakama_  en dépression plutôt que de laisser couler ?" explosa l'expert en fringues.

"Ferme ta gueule ! Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles, abruti !" s'écria soudain Zoro, une énorme veine saillante au front, dans un regard tellement effrayant qu'il aurait pu réveiller une armée de zombies et les tuer de nouveau immédiatement. Usopp en eut des frissons. Ce fut un miracle qu'il n'ait pas mouillé son pantalon.

"P-putain… mais qu'est-ce que Sanji t'a fait de si terrible ? Il a menacé d'utiliser tes cheveux comme fines herbes ? Il t'a confisqué ta gnôle ?"

"Il a piétiné Wado." Répondit le bretteur en fixant Usopp.

Usopp n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était pourtant pas son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

"Tu t'fiches de moi ?" Parvint-il à articuler. "Pourquoi il ferait ça ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il l'a fait, c'est tout." Répondit le  _marimo_  visiblement furax.

Oui, c'est ça. On est le 1er avril et tout le monde a décidé de lui faire des blagues. C'est pas possible autrement. Sinon…sinon le sniper allait faire une chose qu'il regretterait presque immédiatement.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu l'envoies chier depuis hier ?" demanda-t-il en espérant que sa théorie serait la bonne.

"Tch ! Je sais que respecter les morts ça te parle pas mais…" commença Zoro avant de s'en recevoir une plus violente que la première.

"Ma mère est morte sous mes yeux j'te rappelle !"

Zoro remit tant bien que mal son visage en place. Un filet de sang coula du coin de sa bouche. Il était peut-être allé un peu loin.

"Excuse-moi." Finit-il par dire.

"C'est à Sanji qu'il faut dire ça."

"Dans tes rêves ! Fous-moi la paix !"

 _Dans les tiens plutôt, love-love-marimo._ pensa Usopp.

"Mais merde ! On sait tous ce que Wado représente pour toi ! Pourquoi Sanji l'aurait piétiné?"

"Il s'en fout sans doute." Soupira le bretteur d'agacement.

"Me prend pas pour un con ! C'était qu'un accident, pas vrai ?"

"…"

"Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

Non, Zoro n'écoutait plus Usopp. Il ne le regardait même plus.

"Je rêve! Tout ce cinéma à la con pour un accident débile ! J'vais finir par croire Sanji quand il dit que t'as de la mousse à la place du cerveau !" s'emporta ce dernier en pointant le bretteur du nez.

"Ça change que dalle ! Le fait est que l'homme que j'aime a foutu son pied sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré au monde !" s'énerva la tête d'algue en se rapprochant à son tour.

"MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT BUTE MA P-… Attend. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Son adversaire se ravisa miraculeusement. Puis croisa les bras. Son regard devint soudainement très fuyant.

"Je…j'ai dit que…accident ou pas, ça change rien !" bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

"Non, non. Après."

"Il a foutu son pied sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré au monde ?"

_Ah non, j'vais pas te lâcher comme ça, mon p'tit gars._

"Non. Juste avant."

"…"

Un long et pesant silence répondit à l'apprenti-nécromancien. Lequel soupira.

"Ecoute, je vais pas te forcer la main, ok ? Si tu ne t'excuses pas, c'est ton problème. Mais compte sur moi pour t'emmerder à la place de ton  _cook_. Et fais gaffe, je suis bien plus déloyal que tu ne le penses." Menaça-t-il avant de passer devant le cactus muet. "J'ai juste une dernière question. Est-ce que pour toi les morts comptent plus que les vivants ?"

***

Le soir venu, le bretteur quelque peu mal à l'aise à cause des regards suspicieux posés sur lui toute la journée quitta le dîner en avance et essaya de retrouver le chemin qui menait vers le dortoir. Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué, il en était sorti ce matin. Après d'innombrables culs-de-sac, allers-retours et tournages en rond il trouva enfin cette fichue porte. Usopp avait sûrement exagéré. Le  _cook_  lui faisait la gueule mais ce n'était pas la première fois et jamais sérieux. C'était juste pour l'embêter.

S'excuser ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est ce sourcil-en-vrille qui est en tort. Pas lui. Il ouvrit la porte.

L'obscurité.

Il avança à tâtons et attendit pour que ses yeux s'habituent. Mais ce n'est pas sa vue qui lui servit en premier. Il entendit quelque chose. Comme des gémissements. Des pleurs.

_Non, c'est pas vrai._

Est-ce que la tête de pelouse amatrice d'épées entrait dans un état second dès qu'il s'agissait du  _cook_  blond ? Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui envoyer une énième vacherie, l'entendre pleurer dans son oreiller le fit complètement changer d'avis. Son cœur lui ordonna de se précipiter vers son prince mais sa fierté le lui interdit formellement. De quoi il aurait l'air à serrer son  _cook_  contre ses chauds et virils pectoraux après l'avoir envoyé balader toute la journée ?

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il penserait ? Que le  _marimo_  est en fait raide dingue de lui depuis toujours ? Non, mauvaise idée. Ça ne ferait que compliquer le problème. De toute façon, Sanji ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, c'est sûr. Premièrement, cet idiot 100% hétéro entre en mode anguille frétillante à la vue de la première fille qui passe et après le comportement pas vraiment affectueux du bretteur envers ladite anguille, le peu de chances était déjà réduit à néant.

_Bordel ! Mais à quoi tu penses ? Qu'est-ce que t'en à foutre qu'il t'aime ou pas ? Il a piétiné Wado ! Pourquoi tu devrais t'en faire pour cet abruti ?_

Les pleurs étouffés du blond emmitouflé dans sa couverture vinrent l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Bon sang, que devait-il faire ? Peut-être ce qu'il fait lors des rarissimes fois où il arrive à s'incruster dans le lit du cuistot ? Ce qu'il fait quand  _love-cook_ s'agite dans son sommeil ? Quand son rayon de soleil tremble dans ses bras… Il n'avait pas le courage de faire autre chose de toute façon. Il avança fébrilement sa main comme s'il allait désamorcer une bombe puis la fit doucement glisser dans les cheveux dorés de sa belle. En espérant que celle-ci était en train de dormir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se réveille et le découvre en train de le caresser comme un chiot.

"Laisse-moi tranquille Usopp." Répondit une petite voix qui semblait venir de très loin.

Zoro retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il se sentait vexé tout d'un coup. Pourquoi cet idiot le prenait pour Usopp ? Ah oui. Bien sûr. Celui qui lui avait démonté la mâchoire plus tôt s'était montré légèrement plus chaleureux que lui envers le  _cook_. Comment celui-ci pouvait croire un seul instant que la grosse brute aux cheveux verts était en ce moment-même en train de lui montrer des signes d'humanité et que finalement elle ne le détestait pas tant que ça? Lui, le  _kuso-cook_  que le bretteur de merde avait ignoré toute la journée et qui n'avait aucune raison de ne pas continuer le lendemain ?

_Pff,c'est pas vrai…_

Zoro l'avait convaincu qu'il le détestait. Sa fée des fourneaux ne concevait même plus que la tête de  _wakame_  puisse se montrer gentille avec lui. Il soupira, résigné. Bien qu'il voulait lui dire pardon, qu'il s'était comporté comme un beau salaud (1), l'embrasser, l'algue ne put rien faire d'autre que de se retourner et sortir de la pièce, tout penaud.

***

Il faisait nuit. Les autres ne tarderont pas à venir se coucher. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne avant que tout le monde ne vienne le harceler de questions. Déjà que Nami a passé la soirée à lui envoyer ses couverts en pleine poire, Usopp à saupoudrer son repas de piment de sa fabrication, Luffy à piquer les rares parts non-épicées et planter sa fourchette dans la main du bretteur, Robin à mettre la tête herbeuse dans son potage (rempli de piment), Brook à raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur sa prétendue "relation" avec Sanji (et le tout en musique!), Franky à sangloter et traiter Zoro de "sale goujat" ou de "rustre",… tandis que Chopper refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole.

Equipage de tarés. Un peu d'entraînement dans sa vigie, ça devrait lui changer les idées.

***

Usopp ne lui avait pas menti. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la soirée avec son putain de piment mais en plus il avait passé le mot à tout le monde, le fourbe.  _Déloyal_ , il n'avait pas exagéré. Pendant qu'il faisait ses pompes en poirier sur une main, Zoro repensait à sa soirée quelque peu mouvementée. Il croyait que son entraînement nocturne l'aiderait à oublier un instant mais rien n'y fit. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, c'était surtout cette vision désolante de son soleil miniature en train de pleurer et trembloter dans ce lit trop grand pour lui…

_Ah, putain ! Ça suffit ! Il l'a bien cherché ! Oublie le kuso-cook et concentre –toi !_

Il finit par s'endormir près de ses doudous métalliques et passer toute la nuit dans sa vigie. Ses  _katana_  n'étaient pas aussi agréable à câliner que Sanji…

Dans la chambre des garçons, chacun faisait de son mieux pour égayer le blond déprimé. Comme d'habitude, les grimaces du capitaine ne fonctionnaient guère.

"Allez, sourit Sanji ! Comme ça, regarde !" dit-il en étirant sa bouche jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fasse 2 mètres de long.

"Arrête Luffy !" le pria Usopp dont le visage avait viré au bleu. "Tu vas juste lui faire peur."

"Oui, c'est vraiment glauque à voir !" ajouta Nami avant de sursauter lorsque Luffy posa son regard sur elle.

"Ah ?" fit-il avant de lâcher ses joues. "Mmh. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?" Il commença à réfléchir.

"Allez Sanji. Tu ne veux pas essayer de te lever ?" demanda Chopper.

De son côté, alors que Robin caressait la tête blonde qui dépassait de la couverture, le cyborg fleur bleue sanglotait toujours comme une madeleine. "Pauvre Sanji ! Les mecs, c'est tous des salauds !"chouina-t-il avant de se moucher bruyamment.

"Voudrais-tu un peu de musique, Sanji-san ?" demanda Brook, son violon à la main.

"Non. Je ne veux rien." Répondit une petite voix étouffée. "Laissez-moi. Ne gâchez pas votre nuit à cause de moi."

La navigatrice soupira, puis s'accroupit près du lit. "Sanji-kun, on veut simplement que tu ailles mieux."

"Et que vous vous réconciliez avec Zoro-san !" ajouta Brook d'un air un peu trop enthousiaste.

"Je sais !" s'écria soudain Luffy.

"Quoi ?"

"On va chercher Zoro, le traîner par la peau du cul et le forcer à s'excuser !" déclara-t-il.

"Je doute que cela marche,  _sensho-san_."

"Oui, comme je l'ai dit il compte bien rester sur ses positions." rappela Usopp. "Ça ne rime à rien de le forcer. Il va dire  _je m'excuse_ et recommencer son théâtre aussitôt. Il faut qu'il soit sincère."

"Eh ben, c'est pas gagné. Zoro est plus têtu qu'une mule." Se lamenta Nami avant d'entendre redoubler des pleurs. "Oh non ! Non, Sanji-kun je ne voulais pas…" bégaya-t-elle tout en se disant que c'était malheureusement vrai. Elle aussi avait envie de pleurer maintenant. C'était si déprimant de voir son chevalier servant dans cet état. Même la main de Robin dans ses cheveux ne lui faisait rien du tout.

_Attends un peu, monsieur le "démon". Tu vas en baver comme pas permis, tu vas voir._

Elle fit la bise au cuistot alité –qui ne réagit pas davantage- et rejoignit son propre lit.

***

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle venait de terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle rassembla toute sa force mentale pour ne pas se jeter comme une furie et réduire en soupe d'épinards la délicatesse incarnée qui entra dans la cuisine en baillant avec la retenue d'un tractopelle. Tous les autres commencèrent à manger comme si Zoro n'existait pas. Nami quant à elle se contenta de le tirer dehors par l'oreille.

"Aïaïaïe ! Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi, merde !" Cracha le bretteur tel un poète au romantisme poussé.

"Ta gueule ! T'as vraiment honte de rien toi !" L'invectiva la navigatrice manifestement plus inspirée. "Sanji-kun n'a jamais été si malheureux et c'est entièrement de ta faute, sale connard !"

"Oi, c'est bientôt fini les pluies d'insultes ?" S'emporta-t-il.

"Evidemment puisque tu n'as plus personne avec qui te disputer !" Répliqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer.

Zoro se figea aussitôt tandis que son visage, décidément très prévisible, reprit une jolie teinte de tomate mûre. Nami ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes.

"Sanji-kun n'a pas fait exprès de marcher sur tes  _katana_ , tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu es si insensible avec lui ?" demanda-t-elle.

Zoro tenta de lui donner raison.

"Si le  _love-cook_  t'inquiètes tellement, va le réconforter toi !" Rétorqua la tête d'algue dans un sourire faussement narquois. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera très heureux.

"Pourquoi c'est encore moi qui me tape les repas à ton avis ?" s'écria-t-elle.

Silence de mort. Zoro ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Nami s'essuya les yeux et le nez.

"Chopper peut faire ce qu'il veut mais ne compte plus sur moi pour te faire à manger. J'espère juste que la prochaine fois que tu mangeras, ce sera quand Sanji-kun sera de nouveau en cuisine." Conclut-elle avant de retourner dans cette même pièce.

Mais la plante qui redevint humaine lui attrapa précipitamment le bras. En vérité, lui aussi espérait la même chose qu'elle.

Nami crut alors que le mâle alpha de l'équipage allait la supplier –voire lui ordonner- de continuer à faire la popote pour sa tronche végétale.

"N'insiste pas! Tant que Sanji-kun ne remettra pas les pieds dans cette cuisine, t'aura rien! T'es vraiment gonflé, toi !" s'énerva-t-elle avant de voir que le visage du bretteur chlorophyllien n'affichait plus son expression de dédain habituelle. Il tenait toujours le bras de la navigatrice mais ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la fixer bêtement.

"Hé, si tu n'as rien à me dire, lâche-moi et va plutôt t'excuser auprès de Sanji-kun!"

"…"

"Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Lâche-moi ou ça va vraiment mal aller pour toi!" S'emporta-t-elle.

Le  _samurai_  en panne ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"Il…il ne va pas mieux alors ?" demanda-t-il avec la petite voix désolée d'un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.

La rousse en ébullition fut attendrie malgré elle.

"Non, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit apparemment." Constata-t-elle.

Zoro ne la lâchait toujours pas, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse. Nami tenta alors une parade.

" _Tant qu'il ne s'excusera pas franchement, je n'accepterais pas son retour dans l'équipage._ " Dit-elle.

"Quoi ?" fit-il, interloqué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne te rappelles même plus de tes propres paroles ?" se moqua la chatte voleuse.

Le GPS défectueux cligna des yeux, hébété.  _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte la banquière radine_   _? Quand est-ce que_   _j'ai…?_

Puis la plante d'1m80 se souvint alors que ces mots étaient ceux qu'il avait prononcés à Water Seven lorsqu'Usopp avait décidé de quitter l'équipage puis d'y revenir. Par principe, Zoro avait refusé ce retour à moins que le roi des snipers ne s'excuse sincèrement. Ce qu'il avait fait. Et voilà que ses propres paroles se retournaient contre le dormeur diurne. Ça lui apprendra à prendre sa fonction de second du capitaine au sérieux, tiens. Il serra les dents, exaspéré que la navigatrice photogénique lui ai bien claqué le beignet pour la énième fois.

Il lâcha enfin son bras.

***

**FLASHBACK**

Zoro venait de terminer son entrainement nocturne. Une bonne nuit de sommeil –si 3 heures peuvent être considérées comme une nuit!- s'imposait. Il espérait toutefois que le sourcil-en-vrille ne se trouvait déjà plus dans son lit. En effet, l'algue bodybuildée avait donné le sien à Brook après leur passage à Thriller Bark. Pourquoi ? Par solidarité entre bretteurs peut-être ? Le fait est que maintenant le  _marimo_ partageait le même lit que l'anguille frétillante pour la simple raison que celle-ci se levait une heure avant que lui n'aille se coucher.

Ce n'est pas comme si ça lui plaisait de dormir dans le même lit que le  _cook_  pervers ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça le rendait heureux de se glisser sous la couverture que  _love-cook_  avait quitté une heure plus tôt ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était sur un petit nuage duveteux dès qu'il mettait le nez dans l'oreiller parsemé de cheveux blonds…

 _Ah, putain ! Quand ça va te rentrer dans le crâne que cet abruti ne t'aime pas ?_ se dit le  _samurai_  encore en sueur,  _katana_  dans la main droite en se donnant une paire de claques de la gauche.

Il repensa cependant au comportement du  _cook_  à Thriller Bark. Lorsqu'il avait voulu mourir à sa place.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Mais ça n'avait rien d'une preuve. Cet idiot aurait fait de même pour n'importe qui dans l'équipage. Et puis le bretteur devrait avoir compris depuis longtemps que le petit chef aimait uniquement les femmes, ce qu'il adore rappeler toutes les 5 minutes d'ailleurs. Enfin, ce n'est comme si Zoro était jaloux de toute façon. Puis il regarda son torse.

_Si j'avais été une femme, peut-être que…_

Merde ! Mais à quoi il pensait, bordel ? Son corps était très bien comme il était ! Il n'allait quand même pas se faire greffer une paire de loches juste pour plaire à l'autre neuneu ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ça suffit, il était crevé, il devait dormir ! Il ouvrit discrètement la porte du dortoir tout en prenant garde de ne pas lâcher ses  _katana_  puis s'avança pour trouver le lit qu'il s'attendait à voir vide. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. La belle au bois dormant s'y trouvait encore.

_Et merde. J'ai dû terminer plus tôt que d'habitude._

Peu importe. Le guerrier verdoyant voulait se coucher, le sourcil anti-moustique (1) n'avait qu'à se pousser un peu ! Le lit était bien assez grand après tout. Enfin installé, le dos tourné, et ses  _katana_  en guise de doudous, Zoro s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits étranges. Comme des…pleurs ? Le matelas bougeait. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir qui était en train de pleurer. Le bretteur qui d'habitude s'endort comme une souche fit d'abord semblant de ne rien entendre.

" _Tasukete_ …"

Peine perdue. Il se retourna pour voir le dos tremblant de son petit prince. Pourquoi appelait-il "à l'aide"? Il avait peur du grand méchant  _marimo_  maintenant ? Celui-ci était pourtant sûr de pas l'avoir réveillé.

"S'il te plaît… laisse-moi sortir…"

Hein ? Sortir de quoi ? Le  _cook_  devenait dingue ? Ou bien…

"Pitié…Père…"

" _Père_ "? Il rêvait de son père ? Pas de Zeff bien sûr puisque le  _cook_  l'appelait "le vieux con" ou juste "le vieux", jamais "père". C'est pourtant ce dont il se rapprochait le plus pour Sanji.

"A-arrête…Niji…laisse-moi tranquille…" gémit le blond.

 _Niji ? C'est qui ça ? Son frère ? Ses parents se sont pas foulés pour trouver des prénoms, on dirait._  Se dit le  _marimo_  avant de vite se rendre compte que la famille d'origine du  _love-cook_  n'avait pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup celui-ci. Au point qu'il en fasse des cauchemars. Est-ce que ça lui arrivait souvent ? Est-ce que ça lui arrivait depuis qu'il était gamin ? Une seconde. Le cuistot n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille biologique à personne depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage! Mais le bretteur en caleçon non plus après tout.

"Non…non, Yonji…laisse-moi…Père… à l'aide…"

_Cook…_

"Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi tu les laisses faire ?" sanglotait son rayon de soleil.

_Tais-toi._

"C'est parce que…je suis…faible ?"

_Arrête de pleurer._

"Non…ne touche pas… ne touche pas à mes amis…pitié…"

_Tant pis. Tu l'auras cherché._

Zoro avança fébrilement sa main, puis la posa doucement sur la tête blonde afin de ne pas brusquer et surtout ne pas réveiller sa princesse.

"Pardon…Père…pardon…d'être faible…"

La main du bretteur tremblait tellement son  _love-cook_  sanglotait. Son père lui faisait si peur ? Ses frères aussi ? Presque malgré lui, Zoro se mit à caresser les cheveux de son petit soleil en pleurs.

"Mère…" murmura Sanji.

_Mère ?_

Le cuistot se retourna soudain à la grande surprise du  _marimo_. Un ruisseau coulait de chaque coin de ses yeux alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

"Mère…ne…ne me laissez pas…"

Bon sang, mais quel genre d'enfance avait-il eu ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il parlé à personne ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé au bretteur qui n'avait qu'une envie: le serrer dans ses bras à lui en casser les côtes ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il parlé d'une chose si personnelle ? Surtout au  _kuso marimo_  ?  _Love-cook_  lui faisait assez confiance pour se battre à ses côtés mais pas pour lui raconter son passé.

Zoro se sentit blessé. Si le porteur de tablier rose le lui demandait, il lui raconterait le sien sans problème. Car oui, on lui avait demandé une fois, il avait simplement répondu "je suis né à North Blue mais j'ai grandi à East Blue.". Clap. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus. Son enfance a dû être d'une atrocité sans nom pour qu'il ne veuille pas même en parler à ses  _nakama_. Il en rêve peut-être toutes les nuits et il n'en parle à personne !

Maintenant que Zoro y pensait, son cuistot préféré se couchait après tout le monde (sauf le  _marimo_ , bien sûr) et après avoir fait la vaisselle, vaisselle qu'il tenait absolument à faire lui-même chaque soir, pour se lever avant tout le monde (sauf Zoro encore une fois) pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ses cauchemars étaient si horribles qu'il faisait en sorte de dormir le moins possible !

Putain, et c'est seulement maintenant que prix Nobel de muscu s'apercevait d'un problème aussi grave qu'évident ! Son ange blond souffrait tout seul toutes les nuits et lui, le demeuré qui prétend l'aimer n'avait rien remarqué !

Zoro retira ses  _katana_  qu'il avait placés entre lui et son petit prince et les plaça nonchalamment sous le lit. Puis il fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Il prit Sanji dans ses bras puissants et le serra contre son cœur végétal qui battait à tout rompre. Autant par amour que par peur de le réveiller. Bien sûr, ce serait mieux qu'il ne rêve plus de sa famille de salopards mais pas forcément qu'il voit que le  _marimo_  était en train de le câliner. Ça ne ferait que le perturber davantage et c'était pas le but. Mais sa petite anguille lui faisait trop de peine pour qu'il le laisse et retourne dans sa vigie.

"Maman… Maman…" gémissait Sanji en se pelotonnant contre le torse maternel du fier  _samurai_.

 _Samurai_ qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer la tête blonde couverte de larmes contre son épaule.

_Mon chéri._

Puis il commença à caresser le dos encore tremblant de l'homme de sa vie. Puis il embrassa son front. Et caressa ses cheveux emmêlés. Il voulait le couvrir d'amour pour lui faire oublier son enfance effroyable. Tout ça sous les yeux émus d'un sniper un peu trop curieux.

***

Zoro se souvint que  _love-cook_  pleurait toutes les nuits à cause de son enfance merdique. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas sa monstrueuse famille qui était la cause de ses pleurs à présent en continu qui le clouaient au lit. C'était lui, le  _kuso marimo_  qui l'ignore froidement depuis 2 jours à cause d'un accident stupide! Usopp avait raison. Surtout que le bretteur se rendait compte à quel point Sanji était plus précieux à ses yeux que ses  _katana_  qu'il oubliait dès qu'il voyait une larme sur le visage du cuisinier.

Il laissa Nami pour se précipiter vers la pièce où se trouvait sa princesse alitée. Il arriva enfin devant cette damnée porte (1) complètement essoufflé. Puis il ouvrit. Il trouva Sanji dans le même état que le jour précédent. Croulant sous une honte de plusieurs milliers de tonnes, il s'approcha et vit que son  _cook_  adoré avait tellement pleuré qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait tellement versé de larmes que son doux visage avait rougit et que ses beaux yeux étaient tout boursouflés.

Et c'était la faute de Zoro.

Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que c'était lui la victime dans cette histoire débile ? Mais quel con ! Il se jura de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour se faire pardonner. Et même ce qu'il ne peut pas !

Il prit la main de Sanji dans les siennes avant de l'embrasser et la caresser. Le  _cook_  ne se réveilla pas. Le  _marimo_  fleur bleue eut alors une idée (oui, incroyable!). Il souleva la couverture pour doucement se glisser dans le lit de sa belle et enlacer tendrement celle-ci. Sa chemise était tellement froissée que Zoro ne pouvait en déduire qu'une chose: son rayon de soleil avait dû se tourner et se retourner maintes fois dans l'espoir de s'endormir. Ça voulait dire qu'il préférait rêver de sa famille de monstres sadiques plutôt que de penser au bretteur en  _yukata_  !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

"Zoro…" fit une petite voix plaintive qui déchira le cœur du  _marimo_  sensible. Son premier réflexe fut de resserrer son étreinte sur son ange.

"Zoro… pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que…tes  _katana_ …ont de plus que moi?"

 _Mais rien. Tu es tellement plus important, baka cook._  Pensa le propriétaire desdits  _katana_  qui bien sûr n'avait jamais dit cela tout haut.

"Ils comptent beaucoup…pour toi… je le sais…" balbutia une voix étranglée par des pleurs amers.

_Toi aussi tu comptes, baka._

"Mais…ça veut dire… qu'ils comptent plus… que moi?"

Le bretteur retint ses larmes autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais cela semblait être peine perdue.

"Je sais… je sais que tu me détestes… je l'avais compris… dès le début…"

_Sanji…_

"Il n'y a que mon cul… qui t'intéresse… de temps en temps…"

_Mon amour._

"Je comprends… j'ai piétiné… ce que tu as de plus sacré… je comprends très bien…" sanglota le  _cook_  blond qui tremblait de tous ses membres. "Pardon. Pardon… Ne t'en vas pas… S'il te plaît… Je… je…"

Zoro le serra plus fort contre lui.

"Je t'aime,  _kuso cook_. Aucun sabre ne sera jamais plus important que toi." Ne put se retenir le  _marimo_  qui murmura ces mots doux à l'oreille du sourcil désespéré. Puis il caressa et embrassa les cheveux blonds une nouvelle fois. "Sanji… réveille-toi."

Le cuistot ne disait plus rien.

"Sanji… Je suis là et je t'aime… Envoie ce salopard se faire foutre et ouvre les yeux." Dit le bretteur d'une voix très douce, presque suppliante. Ses joues étaient déjà couvertes de larmes.

"Hmm…" geignit une voix étouffée.

"Sanji…"

Le prince en pleurs allait émerger. Zoro sentit soudain une peur panique. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de s'être introduit dans les draps en chiffons de l'anguille blonde sans prévenir. Et si voir la tête d'algue en train de lui faire des mamours empirait l'état du  _love-cook_  ? Ou peut-être que la bravoure incarnée n'était pas si burnée qu'elle le faisait croire et voulait simplement fuir ses responsabilités. Alors que le courage frisait très souvent –même tout le temps- l'inconscience chez Zoro, il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter le regard empli d'un mélange de tristesse, de confusion, de colère et de culpabilité de Sanji.

L'armure en béton armé que la plante verte s'était fabriquée à force de côtoyer l'esclave de l'amour s'effriterait immédiatement et partirait en miettes. Non, il ne détestait pas le cuistot, au contraire il en était fou amoureux, mais il était persuadé jusqu'alors que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et que c'était le  _cook_  qui le détestait. Alors le bretteur végétal a fait croire tout ce temps que lui non plus ne pouvait pas le piffer. Bien que son cœur qui était loin d'être en pierre s'embrasait bien plus que la jambe de son prince en costard dès qu'il le croisait. Bien que son corps tout entier était en feu dès qu'il combattait à ses côtés…

Un bruit étrange l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Est-ce que c'était…un ronronnement ? C'est pas vrai ! Cet idiot de  _cook_  ronronnait ! Il ronronnait de bonheur dans les bras de l'armoire à glace verdoyante.

 _C'est bon ou mauvais signe ?_  se demanda Zoro, abasourdi. Il continuait pourtant à caresser machinalement son chaton bienheureux comme si sa main avait décidé de ne plus suivre le cerveau. Il avait tellement bugué qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le cuistot se réveillait.

"Mmh… Zoro… Mon Zoro…" ronronna Sanji.

Le fier guerrier sans peur se figea d'effroi lorsqu'il vit les paupières enflées s'ouvrir sur des saphirs brillants. Ça y est, la belle au bois dormant se réveillait.

"Zoro?"

Il ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça de trouver le  _marimo_  doucereux dans son lit. Sans doute se croyait-il encore dans son rêve. C'était la seule explication possible pour que le  _cook_  pose subitement ses lèvres sur celles crispées du bretteur dont la cervelle avait complétement court-circuité. Mais ne voulant pas lui faire plus de peine, -ce baiser avait l'air d'être un ultime appel à l'aide- Zoro voulut bien se laisser faire. Et puis, ça ne le dégoûtait pas tant que ça. En fait, il aimait bien. Les lèvres du blond étaient douces, soyeuses et… hésitantes.

Zoro leva les yeux et vit une grosse larme couler sur la joue de son ange apeuré. Avec sa main auparavant dans les champs de blé, il s'empressa d'essuyer cette saleté qui agressait le visage de son beau prince. Puis, alors qu'il allait glisser sa main dans les cheveux de satin, celle du cuistot la saisit pour la placer sur sa joue humide.

 _Oi oi, il est réveillé alors ?_  S'affola le  _marimo_  câlin.

Mais non, les yeux du  _love-cook_  étaient à nouveau fermés. Il n'empêche qu'à présent il frottait doucement sa joue froide contre la main calleuse qu'il tenait plaquée sur son visage, lequel paraissait retrouver quelques couleurs. Alors que Zoro s'attendait à ce que ses pleurs se calment, ils redoublèrent à son grand regret. Sanji ne lâcha pas la précieuse main du  _marimo_  pour autant. Voilà qu'il en embrassait timidement la paume maintenant.

_Baka. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça._

Comment le bretteur bourru pouvait encore penser que cette pauvre chose réduite à mendier son affection le détestait ? Les larmes glacées qui recouvraient peu à peu sa main de féroce guerrier lui donnait un peu plus envie de subir n'importe quelle autre torture à mesure qu'elles coulaient.

Le bretteur n'en pouvait plus des larmes et des baisers sur sa main alors qu'il était à des années-lumière de les mériter. Puis, une dernière phrase acheva de briser son cœur en mousse.

"Zoro… Zoro!... Ne me laisse pas." Supplia le cuistot dans un murmure entre deux baisers. "Ne me laisse pas…pitié. Je… je réparerai ton katana, je t'en trouverai plein d'autres si tu veux…"

_La ferme… Abruti…_

"Mais… mais ne me laisse pas… S'il te plaît…" S'entêta-t-il à répéter au milieu d'amers sanglots.

Bien. Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour le faire taire, et ça tombe bien, Zoro ne pouvait plus se retenir de toute façon…

A son tour, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sanji sans, contrairement à lui, avoir l'intention de les retirer. Tant que l'homme de sa vie ne se sentirait pas aimé, il l'embrasserait et le caresserait continuellement, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Ses  _katana_  il s'en foutait éperdument, il n'y pensait même plus. Ses  _katana_  n'avaient pas peur d'être abandonnés, ne faisaient pas de cauchemars, ne souffraient pas, n'étaient pas malades (oui, malades!) d'amour pour le connard sans nom qu'il était et n'avaient pas un besoin vital d'être aimés.

La peluche verte ne savait plus à combien de baisers il était rendu. Il savait juste qu'il venait d'embrasser plusieurs fois de suite le front, les joues froides, la bouche, le menton duveteux, les cheveux ébouriffés, le cou et les mains tremblantes de son  _cook_  adoré. Si ça le rendait heureux, alors l'algue transie d'amour lui donnerait autant de baisers qu'il voudrait. Sans oublier de le serrer dans ses bras puissants, bien entendu. Cependant, il pouvait encore entendre Sanji hoqueter autant de tristesse que de peur dans son oreille. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses pleurs. Cela s'entendait qu'il en était effrayé. Il s'accrochait même au cou de Zoro.

Celui-ci ne desserra pas son étreinte ( _allait-il finir par vraiment lui casser une côte?)._

"Je ne pars pas, Sanji." Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa petite sirène.

"Je ne pars pas.

Je reste ici.

Avec toi.

Je ne pars pas." Répétait-il. Puis il recommença à caresser tendrement le dos tremblant de son apparition céleste.

"Calme-toi. Calme-toi." Lui dit-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau ses joues et son cou. "Je suis là, mon amour. Je ne te quitte plus." Ajouta la plante virile, les larmes aux yeux et le  _cook_  dans ses bras.

Cela semblait avoir marché. Son ange blond s'était calmé. Il pleurait moins et respirait mieux. Cette fois, c'est Zoro qui décida de caresser lui-même la joue du cuistot. Il eut droit au même ronronnement d'il y a quelques instants.

"Zoro… je t'aime." Entendit-il avant de sentir comme une flèche affûtée se planter dans sa poitrine.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de donner un énième baiser, plus long et langoureux cette fois, sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé.

Sanji, dans la confusion de son réveil, le lui rendit avec joie avant que son émergence complète ne lui fasse constater avec effroi ce que le  _kuso-marimo_  était en train de faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Vision d'horreur apocalyptique! Sanji avait la sale tronche du  _marimo_  scotchée à la sienne! Pire! Il était prisonnier dans ses bras de gorille en rut! Et… et… Nom de Dieu! Ce gros porc lui roulait une pelle! Dégueu! Le cuistot lui donna un bon coup de boule avant de l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur.

"Salopard! Enlève ta sale gueule de là!" hurla le chef subitement très en forme.

 _Il était pas réveillé du tout en fait._  Se dit le bretteur dépité.  _Evidemment. Pourquoi il se_   _collerait à toi sans broncher sinon?_

"On dirait que tu n'es pas si malade que ça,  _kuso-cook_." Se moqua-t-il. "Usopp et Nami exagèrent. Comme d'habitude." Dit-il en se relevant.

"Parle pas de Nami-san, tronche de gazon! Nami-san est merveilleuse! Elle vaut mille fois plus que toi!" s'offusqua le chevalier servant.

"Ah ouais? Pourquoi c'est pas son  _ **merveilleux**_  nom que t'as pas arrêté de rabâcher dans ton sommeil alors?" rétorqua le  _marimo_  un peu trop rapide en besogne. Ce dont il s'aperçut quelques secondes trop tard.

Le visage de Sanji avait quant à lui viré au rouge pivoine. Il se ravisa aussitôt. Puis ajouta en évitant le regard de Zoro: "Que…qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

Bien que la tête d'algue crevait d'envie de lui dévoiler le nom mystérieux –à savoir, le sien-, il changea d'avis au dernier moment. S'il révélait au  _cook_  que celui-ci n'a pas arrêté de le réclamer  **lui** , le viril et brutal Roronoa Zoro, c'était quasi-sûr qu'il se braquerait encore plus et qu'il n'y ait cette fois plus aucun espoir de rapprochement. Le  _samurai_  athée eu alors droit à un miracle. Il vit non sans gêne une petite chose qui lui apporta une réponse toute faite.

"Quelque chose qui t'a fait de l'effet apparemment." Déclara-t-il en détournant les yeux.

"Hein? De quoi tu parles,  _kuso-mari_ …" commença le blond instantanément pétrifié à la vue quelque peu embarrassante qui s'offrit à lui après avoir baissé la tête.

Un piquet. Un piquet semblait vouloir s'échapper de son pantalon déjà bien déformé.

"Ah! Ne regarde pas!" s'écria Sanji en cachant son érection. "Regarde pas, gros pervers!" s'époumona-t-il le visage écarlate.

Zoro ne regardait rien. Il était quasiment sûr que ce…"truc" n'était qu'une simple gaule matinale –le  _cook_  était longtemps resté au lit après tout. Pourtant, il nourrissait l'espoir que la cause de ce pont-levis, c'était peut-être lui. Bien que cela soit hautement improbable. Il sortit bien vite de sa réflexion philosophique.

"Sale ordure…" maugréa Sanji. "Je suis pas ton déversoir perso!" hurla-t-il les joues en feu et les yeux embués. "VA TE PIGNOLER DANS LES CHIOTTES, VICELARD DE MES COUILLES!" vociféra-t-il avant de laisser couler ses larmes et de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_Putain. Le marimo me fait… peur?_

Le blond mortifié s'enlaça lui-même pour essayer de maîtriser ses épaules frémissantes. La situation était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Non seulement, le bretteur le détestait mais en plus il ne s'intéressait –et sûrement depuis le début- qu'à son cul. Pour Zoro, il n'était qu'une petite pute juste bonne à être baisée. Mais ce n'était même pas ça, le pire. Non, le pire est que Sanji l'aimait malgré tout.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il dans le vide, de la même voix blanche qui avait ému le cœur sensible du fier guerrier quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette situation pouvait être l'exact opposé de ce dont il venait de rêver: un  _marimo_ tout doux qui le caressait tendrement, qui le serrait contre ses pectoraux moelleux, qui lui répétait qu'il ne quittera plus… Quelle belle connerie, les rêves! Mais au moins, il y était plus heureux qu'ici, avec le vrai connard aux cheveux verts qui en réalité ne le voyait que comme une benne à sperme.

Sanji avait ce fumier 100% bio dans la peau mais lui ne le considérait même pas comme un être humain. Il lui cracherait dessus en le traitant de salope que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Zoro le haïssait, le méprisait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le cuistot esseulé allait devoir supporter cette situation pendant des années, peut-être même éternellement!

L'angoisse lui fit perdre connaissance.

Merde. Ce con s'était écroulé sur son lit. Il avait honte à ce point d'un phénomène parfaitement naturel? Ou bien il redoutait ce que le bretteur espérait? Le " _vicelard de mes_   _couilles_ " le fit plutôt opter pour cette réponse. C'est vrai que l'algue culturiste avait toujours fait croire à l'ange fumeur qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer et ne lui avait jamais fait un seul compliment sur sa cuisine enchanteresse, mais de là à le prendre pour un violeur, y'avait quand même une marge! Zoro revint vers son lit histoire de s'assurer que cet idiot n'avait pas rendu l'âme à force de gueuler et de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. (1)

" _Oi_ , réveille-toi. Tes mellorines te demandent." dit Zoro sans faire attention à sa nouvelle manie de caresser les cheveux du cuistot. Il rougit un instant puis retira brusquement sa main. Son rayon de soleil ne réagit pas. Devait-il s'en aller et quérir l'aide des justiciers Nami et Usopp? Non, il avait fait une promesse, non? Sa main retourna se perdre dans les champs de blé du  _love-cook_.

"Eh." l'interpela-t-il d'une voix sereine. "Je ne pars pas,  _cook_. Je ne te quitte plus." Dit-il en profitant de la douceur des cheveux de l'endormi –qui ne dormait sûrement pas mais difficile à savoir quand le visage de la personne est plongé dans un oreiller. Zoro vit alors la tête qu'il chouchoutait se retourner lentement pour afficher des yeux écarquillés par le choc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, le dernier chapitre. C'était long mais ça y est, c'est fait.

Sanji fixait le  _ samurai  _ avec des yeux de poisson mort. La tête de pelouse ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le cook émotif avait peut-être enfin compris.

Sans réfléchir davantage, celui-ci se jeta sur son  _ marimo _ pris de court.

_ Ce n’était pas un rêve! Ce n’était pas un rêve!  _ se répétait l’esclave de l’amour en assaillant son adversaire de baisers.

“ _ Oi! Baka! _ Fais gaffe!” avertit Zoro peu avant de se retrouver à terre. “T’es malade! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?”

“Correction: je veux t’aimer.” s’interrompit Sanji avant de poursuivre ses attaques.

“Merde, il faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour te faire changer d’humeur, toi!” grogna le bretteur en tentant vainement de repousser le cuistot. 

“‘Pas grand-chose’? Te dévalorise pas comme ça,  _ marimo-chan _ .” insinua ce dernier sans mettre un frein à ses baisers frénétiques.

“Enfoiré…” pesta l’algue clouée au sol.

“Tout ce que tu m’as dit pendant que je croyais dormir… c’était vrai?” demanda l’amoureux transi en connaissant très bien la réponse.

“Ça… va savoir…”

“Pff, même Luffy sait mieux mentir que toi. Comment j’ai pu croire un seul instant à tout ton cirque? Tu me détestes, mon cul ouais!”

“Je me demande… t’es sans doute plus con que je croyais. C’est la seule explication,  _ baka-cook _ .” ricana Zoro.

“Ah ouais? Et qui est l’abruti qui m’a toujours cru quand je disais n’aimer que les femmes?” répliqua Sanji avant de se rendre compte de la gravité de cette phrase.

L’un comme l’autre se retrouva avec la face cramoisie dans un silence pesant.

“Sanji…” reprit la tête d’algue d’une voix hésitante.

Il eu droit à un regard plein d’espoir et d’appréhension.

“Tu es…” continua-t-il avant d’être interrompu par des lèvres passionnées.

“T’avises surtout pas de prononcer ce mot,  _ kuso-marimo _ . C’est déjà assez embarrassant.” se plaignit Sanji d’un ton grave.

“Qu’est-ce qui est embarrassant?” demanda le marimo encore plus perdu que d’habitude.

“Te fous pas d’moi, tu le sais! Tout le monde le sait…” murmura l’anguille blonde avant de s’en griller une. “Putain, la honte… même devant Nami-san et Robin-chan…”

“Attend un peu… si je comprends bien, tu m’aimes, tu veux que je t’aime, mais tu en as honte. C’est ça? C’est toi qui te fous de moi, là!” s’emporta le porteur de  _ katana _ .

“Et pourquoi je n’aurais pas honte? Je suis un mec, un mec viril! J’ai été élevé par les gars les plus féroces du monde! A coups de pieds dans la gueule! Un mec comme moi ne devrais aimer que les femmes! Nami-san et Robin-chan sont absolument parfaites! Et pourtant c’est toi que…” Le cuistot agité se tut brusquement. “Merde!”

“Tu t’prends vraiment la tête pour rien,  _ kuso-cook _ .” soupira Zoro. “Et tu n’racontes que des conneries. Regarde-moi, je n’ai pas plus été élevé que toi par des femmes, est-ce que ça fait de moi un coureur de filles?”

“Rien à voir. Toi, t’es juste pas fait comme il faut. Suffit d’te voir quand tu lis une carte.” railla Sanji.

“Connard.” Le  _ samurai  _ en vert empoigna le col de sa chemise. “J’te dis que t’as pas à avoir honte de c’que tu es! C’est si dur à comprendre?” Sermonna-t-il son petit prince avant de lire comme de la surprise dans ses yeux bleus. “Je vais être très clair pour que ça rentre enfin dans ton crâne,  _ baka-cook _ ! Je t’aime! Et je n’en ai pas honte! Tu piges? Je t’aime!” clama le bretteur fleur bleue. “T’es mille fois plus important que Wado! Je préfèrerais le casser en deux plutôt que d’te faire pleurer!” tonna-t-il alors que ses propres yeux commençaient à se brouiller. “Je n’peux pas… je n’peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi…  _ kuso-cook _ .”

Ce n’était pas tous les jours que le GPS défectueux se dévoilait. Encore moins à ce point-là. Sanji crevait d’envie de lui sauter dessus, le serrer dans ses bras, l’embrasser à nouveau et lui avouer qu’il était bien plus accro aux marimos génétiquement modifiés qu’à la clope mais sa fausse fierté le bloquait soudainement sur place. Il avait tellement honte. Mais de quoi? D’être fou amoureux d’un mec au point d’en déprimer ou de s’obstiner à prétendre le contraire? Merde, il se sentait tellement con qu’il rougissait telle une tomate mûre. 

“Moi… moi non plus.” Laissa-t-il échapper en baissant les yeux. “Moi non plus, Zoro.” Répéta le cuistot amoureux d’un ton plus ferme en regardant son algue droit dans les yeux.

Sanji pensait que la cuisine et les jolies filles étaient ce qui le rendait le plus heureux mais c’était faux. Du moins depuis qu’il avait rencontré Luffy et cette andouille stupidement adorable à la couleur de cheveux douteuse. Ce qu’il aimait, c’était faire plaisir à ses amis et aux gens qu’il aime. En particulier le pleurnicheur en face de lui. Le rêveur blond ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le bretteur se jeta sur lui sans crier gare. Merde. Ce qu’il pouvait adorer son  _ marimo  _ quand il le serrait contre lui; surtout que ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Zoro de se montrer affectueux. En fait, il ne l’était qu’avec son anguille blonde préférée. Et Sanji ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant! Il était vraiment con.

“Faudrait peut-être aller rejoindre les autres. Ta tambouille leur manque déjà.” Murmura le bretteur.

“Evidemment, c’est la meilleure.” Ricana Sanji. “Et puis faudrait pas que tu meurs de faim en cherchant tout seul le chemin de la cuisine.” Se moqua-t-il. “Hein,  _ maigo no marimo _ ?”

“Ok, je retire tout ce j’ai dit. Je vais faire du sashimi de cook!” Se vexa Zoro.

“Peut-être ce soir?” Sussura le cuistot libidineux à son oreille feuillue. “En attendant, j’ai des plats en retard à rattraper.” Il tira sur le bras subitement frêle de la plante humaine.

Celle-ci ne remarqua même pas qu’il avait oublié ses  _ katana  _ sur leur lit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/  
> https://www.gofundme.com/save-the-internet-info


End file.
